Reading Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief
by Spike Trap
Summary: Harry Potter is the Demigod Son of Poseidon God of the Seas and goes to Camp Half-Blood during his summers. However he has never been able to tell his friends at Hogwarts about his adventures. Until now. Read as Magicals and Demigodds come together to read the books. Main Pairing: Harrabeth (Harry / Annabeth)
1. The Books

**Reading Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief.**

**Harry Potter / Percy Jackson**

**Summary:**

What if Harry Potter wasn't the son of James Potter but the son of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea instead? Since the summer after his 2nd year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter has been going to Camp Half-Blood, a special summer camp in America for Demigods. However he was never allowed to tell his best friends at Hogwarts who he was or where he went during the summer.

Until now.

At the beginning of the Christmas Holidays of Harry's 6th year, Albus Dumbledore finds 5 books on Harry's summer adventures and so he gathers Harry himself along with his friends, from both Hogwarts and Camp Half-Blood, his family and members of the Order of the Phoenix to read them.

**Main pairings:**

** * Harry / Annabeth**

**AU Bits:**

** * Lily survived Voldemort's attack on Halloween and raised Harry at the Dursleys to protect him**

** * Takes place during the Christmas holidays of 6****th**** year and after The Last Olympian.**

** * The events of The Lost Hero MIGHT happen after Voldemort's defeat at the end of 7****th**** year.**

**Character bashing:**

** * Jealous! Ginny**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Headmaster's Office.**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_Dear Everyone,_

_The majority of you are probably wondering why you have been called together. Well the answer is rather simple. As some of you no doubt already know every summer and the occasional Christmas (like this one), Harry Potter attends a special camp in America. Unfortunately he is unable to reveal anything to anyone who doesn't already know about said camp, even his closest friends. Something he does not like one bit._

_So with this in mind we, being the most awesome duo the universe has ever known, have sent 5 books to you all to read. Each book is about Harry's time at camp since the summer after his 2__nd__ year to the summer that has just gone. Although to prevent any reading ahead only the first book has any writing in it. The rest are blank and will only be filled after the completion of the one previous. There might also be other books in the future but we haven't decided yet._

_We ask that the following people listed below be gathered and brought to Hogwarts and then be taken to the Room of Requirement on the 7__th__ floor where a door will already be waiting for you all._

_Enjoy and have fun!_

_A & H_

_P.S: the readers are_

_Harry Potter_

_Annabeth Chase_

_Grover Underwood_

_Thalia Grace_

_Nico Di Angelo_

_Mr. Brunner_

_Sirius and Lily Black_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Fleur Delacour_

_Alastor Moody_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape_

_P. P. S: more might join you later and there might even be more books coming as well (you never know)_

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his reading the letter out loud to look at the group that was gathered before him in his office. As soon as he finished reading, Albus paused and allowed everyone to digest what they'd learnt.

Hermione and Ron had always wondered what their friend Harry got up to during their summers. He had told them stories but they had always seemed to lack context. Now they were finally going to hear about Harry's camp. Although they wondered where Harry was.

Sirius, Lily and Remus were nervous for the sake of their son / stepson / godson / surrogate nephew. They knew what happened at the camp and they knew, like the letter said, that Harry hated not telling his friends the truth. They hoped that they accepted it.

The Weasleys all had different thoughts. Arthur and Molly both loved Harry as if he were another of their children and were admittedly curious about his summers though they didn't pry. They just knew he was happy there. Molly also hoped that Harry would one day marry her daughter but could tell that his heart was elsewhere. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George also thought of the young Potter as a member of the family and felt that they owed him a debt for saving their little sister in his 2nd year. A debt which grew just before the holidays after Harry saved their brother, Ron when the youngest Weasley male ingested poison. Ginny meanwhile was looking forward to learning more about her hero's adventures. She'd heard that he supposedly had a girlfriend at that camp but she refused to believe it. She knew they were meant for each other.

Fleur Delacour had a similar thought to most of the Weasley's, in that she owed Harry for saving hers and her sisters' lives during the Tournament. Plus he was one of the few males who spoke to her as a person rather than a Veela.

Minerva McGonagall was one of the few who knew of the camp Harry attended, although she never attended herself Albus had told her of it. He had also told her some part of Mr. Potter's adventures and the things he'd done. She like his mother and step-father was very proud of the lad.

Severus Snape was annoyed. He didn't want to hear about the Potter brat's summers. It was bad enough that he had to be this close to Lily when she was married to yet another of his nemeses but now he had to read about that arrogant attention seeking little shit. He'd rather spend Christmas with the Dark Lord.

Nymphadora 'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks was just curious. She didn't know Harry all that well, apart from the time they met at Grimmauld Place but he seemed like a good kid. She hoped he was okay.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was just staring at everyone with suspicion. His was eye spinning madly to look at everyone.

Before anyone could speak, Albus raised his hand and said "Now when I got these books, I immediately contacted Harry at the Camp and asked his permission for us to read them as it is his life we are reading about. He allowed it, albeit reluctantly, and he and his friends will be here shortly, if not already waiting for us at the Room. So we had better get going there now and your questions will eventually be answered." He told them and everyone nodded before leaving the office and heading for the 7th floor corridor.

* * *

**7****th**** floor.**

Everyone quickly made their way to the Room of Requirement where they found Harry Potter waiting outside the door with a group of other people. There was a boy with crutches who Ron and Hermione recognised as Grover Underwood, who was a friend of Harry's since his last year of primary school and attended Hogwarts with the trio for their first two years.

Then there was a boy dressed in black and looked about 12 who they all recognised as Harry's cousin, Nico Di Angelo who was a 2nd year Gryffindor student.

Next to Nico was a girl who they didn't know but guessed from Harry's descriptions was his other cousin, Thalia Grace. She wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death over Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head.

Next to them in his wheelchair was their former (and most definitely their favourite) History Professor, Mr. Brunner still wearing his tweed suit and looking at them with ancient eyes and a kind smile.

The final person was a blond girl standing closest to Harry (a little too close for Ginny's liking). Most of them recognised her as Annabeth Chase, who had been Harry's date to the Yule Ball in 4th year and his Hostage during the 2nd Task. Apparently at the end of the summer just gone, she and Harry had _finally_ begun dating.

Harry smiled at his friends. "Hi guys!" he said cheerfully. "Did ya miss me?" he was answered somewhat by Ron and Hermione rushing over to give him a hug. Well Hermione hugged him while Ron just gave him a manly pat on the back.

Eventually they pulled away and Harry introduced his friends to each other. Once the introductions were over with, Albus asked them "Have any of you looked in the room yet?"

The other group all shook their heads while Annabeth answered "No sir, we tried but the door is sealed. We figured it wouldn't open until we were all here." She guessed.

Albus nodded. "Well we are all here now." He said. He held out his arm toward the door and asked "Shall we?" and the members of both groups nodded (although Snape still had a sour look on his face).

As soon as he spoke the door opened by itself and everyone gathered around to look. Those who didn't recognise the place beyond the door gasp in awe while those who did just smiled.

It was a complete replica of Camp Half-Blood **(I'm not going to bother with a description)**. The campers recognised the area they were in by the bonfire in the centre that they were in the Dining Pavilion.

As soon as they were all in the door closed itself and disappeared as though it was never there. Albus raised his arms in the air and said "Welcome everyone, to Camp Half-Blood!" the witches and wizards (apart from Harry and Lily) gasped in awe at the beautiful camp.

Harry smiled and spoke "This is the Dining Pavilion, our equivalent of the Great Hall. And if everyone can take a seat wherever they like we'll begin with the bloody books of my life. Actually, Headmaster?" He started looking at Albus who looked at him. "Can we have more comfortable seats when we're reading and change them back when we're eating?" he asked politely.

Albus nodded. "Good idea, Mr. Potter." He said and with a thought the room changed the benches and tables into comfy chairs and the like. Harry and Annabeth were sitting together on a love seat, as were Sirius and Lily, Arthur and Molly and Bill and Fleur while everyone else sat in the comfy chairs that popped up, while Mr. Brunner remained in his wheelchair.

Once everyone was comfortable, Albus cleared his throat and said "Right. Let's begin, shall we?" he asked rhetorically. But just as he picked up the first book there was a small flash of light near him and a small note appeared. He read it out loud.

_Hi everyone, it's us again!_

_Now before you begin we feel we should tell you not to worry about outside engagements as the room is slowing time. A day in the Room will be the equivalents of a minute outside so don't worry. Unfortunately you will not be allowed to leave until the books are finished so with that in mind you can sleep in whichever of the various cabins you want. The campers can show you around later._

_So have fun and enjoy!_

_Sincerely,_

_A & H._

Once he'd finished a few of the people in the room began whispering to themselves while the campers were all glaring at the sky. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted and looked at him.

He looked at the cover of the first book and said "The first book is called _Harry Potter and the Lightning Thief_."

Those who didn't know were confused. How could someone steal Lightning?

Dumbledore began "**Chapter 1: I Accidently Vaporise My Defence Teacher."**


	2. I Accidently Vaporize my Defence Teacher

**Chapter 1: I Accidently Vaporise My Defence Teacher**

"Are all the Chapter Titles going to be this weird?" Thalia asked.

"It's Harry –"

"What do –"

"You expect?" the Twins answered in their usual way.

Everyone laughed while Harry glared at them with a pout. Once the laughter calmed Albus continued.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"None of us did, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with all of the demigods nodding in agreement.

Hermione meanwhile asked that most of the other magicals wondered about. "Why wouldn't you want to be a wizard, Harry?"

Harry smiled at his surrogate sister. "Wrong kind of half-blood, Mione." He told her as Albus began again.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Oh my Gods, Kelp Head is giving advice!" Thalia interrupted jokingly while Harry glared at her.

"Run for the hills!" Nico screamed, waving his arms in the air. "It's the End of the World! Women and Children first!"

Everyone (except Snape although he did smirk slightly) laughed while Harry just sat with his arms crossed pouting. Annabeth cheered him up slightly by kissing him on the cheek (ending Ginny's laughter as she glared at the blond sitting far too close to her Harry!).

**Close this book right now.**

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Admittedly not bad advice." Thalia said with a shrug.

Everyone was sniggering as Harry continued to pout until Molly asked "Who lied to you, Harry dear?" she was looking at Lily as she asked this.

"No one specifically lied to me, Mrs. Weasley." Harry answered. "I just wasn't told the whole truth." He said which just confused everyone who didn't know the truth.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check." The Demigods said together.

**It's scary.**

"Double check." They said again and the magicals were getting worried.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"And triple check." They continued.

Hermione asked worriedly "Harry, what does it mean being a half-blood gets you killed in painful ways? What goes on at that camp of yours?" she asked what most of the magicals were thinking.

Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall to some extent knew what happened and it didn't stop them from worrying.

Harry just said "Spoilers." Before waving for the headmaster to continue.

**If you're a normal kid,**

Annabeth snorted. "None of us are normal, Harry." she said and the demigods all laughed confusing the poor magicals even more.

**reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who'll come for you?" Hermione asked but she wasn't answered.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn us." Fred, George, Ron, Sirius and Nico said together.

_Slap!_

"OW!" they said as they were smacked across the back of the head by Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Lily and Thalia respectively.

**My name is Harry Potter.**

"Really?" Ron asked sarcastically. "I thought it was Bob."

"No, Ron its Dennis." Fred corrected his brother.

"You're both wrong." Said Sirius seriously (He He). "It's Patrick."

"You're all wrong and idiots! Now shut up so we can read or I'll be taking my dog to the vet!" Lily threatened with her eyes narrowed at Sirius.

Sirius changed into Padfoot and whimpered while everyone was laughing their heads off.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

All the Magicals in the room cheered (except Snape who just sneered and Moody who was still staring at everyone).

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"YES!" everyone said together. Harry pouted at them.

"I'm really feeling the love here guys. Thanks."

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See!" Nico said cheerily, bravely ignoring Harry's Glare of Doom. "You even admit it yourself."

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our 2nd year class took a field trip to London— a bunch of teenage sorcerers' and two teachers on a bus, heading to the British Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Hermione smiled at the memory. "That was so much fun, learning about all the stories of Heroes and the like." She reminisced before she and Annabeth started a conversation about the Greek Myths.

As they were talking Harry watched on with growing horror as he remembered exactly why he dreaded his girlfriend and his 'sister' meeting. They would've gone on forever if Harry hadn't pulled Annabeth into a rather passionate kiss which made the girls in the room go "Aww!" except Ginny who was looking rather green.

Eventually Thalia poked Harry in the ribs making him jump as though he'd been electrocuted. The two love birds pulled apart and Harry glared at his cousin.

Annabeth meanwhile looked a little dazed and asked breathlessly "What were we talking about, again?" making everyone chuckle.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

Hermione glared at Harry and said, "Harry field trips are not torture they are very educational." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I know that Hermione but if you have ADHD then they are." Hermione's ears turned red and then she mumbled a sorry.

**But Mr. Brunner, our History of Magic teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Everyone cheered for the man who was definitely one of the best professor's at Hogwarts. Even Snape clapped politely. He was a far better teacher than Quirrell or Lockhart hands down. Brunner just blushed in his chair.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair (which somehow worked around magic).**

Mr. Brunner just smirked.

**He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed robe, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was one of the few teachers whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Minerva glared at Harry but didn't say anything as she knew he couldn't help his inattentiveness and he had gotten better.

Snape sneered at Potter. The brat was just as arrogant as his father thinking he was too good for school.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

Hermione, Ron, the Twins and Ginny all snorted and got the Potter Glare in return. "What's with you guys?" he asked them. The twins responded in their usual way.

"Harry, you not –"

"– getting in trouble –"

"– is like the –"

"– Chudley Cannons –"

"– winning the League!" they finished together.

Everyone laughed at this while Ron glared at his brothers. Harry tried to explain "I do not go looking for trouble. It merely knows where to find me all hours of the day and night." He told them. The demigods all snorted. It was the same for them also.

**Boy was I wrong.**

Annabeth snorted and shook her head. "Of course you were, Seaweed Brain." She said getting another pout from her boyfriend.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth year primary school, when we went on a trip to America and went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone was laughing at that and the Weasley twins said "You are definitely coming pranking with us!" the teachers looked rather terrified at this, while Sirius and Remus were glad that some part of James had passed on from the adoption.

Nico asked his cousin "What were you aiming for?" everyone waited for the answer while Harry looked sheepish and admitted "Okay, I might have been aiming for the bus." Sending them into further laughter although Molly and Minerva attempted to look stern but were failing miserably.

**And before that, at my fourth year primary school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Sea Life Centre shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that...**

More laughing and Sirius was thinking that there was definitely some of James in him; even McGonagall's lips were twitching even though she was trying to look stern. Dumbledore was chuckling as well and his eyes were twinkling in amusement.

**Well, you get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Annabeth groaned and said, "Don't jinx it." That is when the monsters start to appear she thought.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Draco Malfoy, the blond haired kid, hitting, Grover, one of my best friends in the back of his head with bits of Pumpkin Pasty.**

All the kids, both demigod and magical, began muttering about what they wanted to do to Malfoy while Snape glared at them.

**Grover was an easy target.**

"HEY!" he yelled.

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several years, because he was the only 2nd year with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from Flying Lessons for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

Hermione then asked the Headmaster "Sir, why couldn't Madam Pomfrey cure him? I thought magic could heal anything short of death."

Albus nodded with a slight smile. "That is normally true, Miss Granger." He said calmly. "However, our young Mr. Underwood does not have anything that _can_ be cured." This was true in a way.

Molly Weasley leapt out her seat and gave Grover one of her infamous bone-crushing hugs. He pats her on the back awkwardly while Nico and Thalia snickered silently.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the Great Hall.**

"GROVER!" Annabeth and Thalia shouted at their friend together but they were smiling. Of course he would break his cover for enchiladas.

**Anyway, Draco Malfoy was throwing wads of pasty that stuck in his curly brown hair, and he knew I couldn't do anything back to him because I was already on probation.**

Snape snarled in disgust. He wished that he could expel the little shit but the Headmaster was fond of him. Probation was the best he could hope for.

**Severus Snape, the school Potions Master and Head of Draco's House of Slytherin, had threatened me with death by expulsion if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

Sirius snorted "What do you expect, pup? Our dear Bat of the Dungeon doesn't have a sense of humour." He said getting sniggers, chuckles or downright laughs from the kids. Lily tried to look stern at her husband but couldn't quite stifle the slight giggle that escaped her.

Snape glared at everyone, specifically at Black for turning the woman he loved against him.

**"I'm going to kill him," I mumbled.**

"DO IT! DO IT!" Fred, George, Sirius, Tonks, Nico and Thalia chanted.

**Hermione tried to calm me down. "Its okay, Harry. Just don't do anything stupid."**

Everyone looked at Hermione in disbelief. Annabeth leaned forward and asked "At this point in the book you'd known him how long exactly?"

Hermione was smiling sheepishly and shrugged. "About two years." She said. The smart blond nodded. "And you honestly believed that he _wouldn't _do something stupid?" she asked incredulously making everyone laugh and Harry narrow his eyes at his girlfriend. She just smiled innocently at him.

The brainy brunette shrugged again. "Well I had to hope. And I didn't want him to get into trouble because of that git." Hermione told them getting a grateful smile from Harry.

**Ron tried to help. "Yeah, mate. Don't worry about that arse." He said getting a clip to the back of his head from Hermione for his language.**

Everyone sniggered again.

**Grover tried to calm me as well. "It's okay, anyway." He told me. "I like Pumpkin Pasties."**

"Yeah but not in your hair." Nico said.

**He dodged another piece of Draco's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Harry smiled in thanks at Grover for doing that.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Hermione agreed with him completely.**

Harry mocked glared at Hermione and Hermione just maturely stuck her tongue out at him. Ron was snickering at him, and Fred and George were high fiving each other.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd Draco Malfoy right then and there. Expulsion would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

Everyone who was there nodded their heads in agreement it was a grand sight.

"Just a bit longer than that, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told him softly.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx**

Harry growled at the mention of a sphinx. "I hate sphinxes." He said angrily. The magicals thought that it was because of the Third Task but the Demigods knew it was because of what a sphinx had done to his half-brother Tyson.

**on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Madam Dodds would give me the evil eye.**

The magicals who didn't know all got confused. "I don't remember a Madam Dodds in second year." Hermione said and Ron agreed "No, me neither." The others who students at the time were also confused as were Minerva and Snape.

Before anyone could ask Harry said "The book should explain eventually. Just be patient." He told them.

**Madam Dodds was this little Defence Professor from somewhere in America (I'm thinking Georgia from her accent), who always wore a black leather muggle jacket even though she looked about fifty years old. She looked mean enough to give Voldemort nightmares.**

A number of the magicals flinched at Riddle's chosen name while Harry said "I wouldn't be surprised."

**She had come to Hogwarts sometime during the Christmas holidays after our last Defence Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, disappeared.**

"I wonder what happened to him." Harry mused. He looked at Nico as if he knew.

Nico shrugged. "She probably ate him." he guessed and the other magicals looked confused and queasy.

**From her first day, Madam Dodds loved Draco Malfoy and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to detention for a month.**

"I almost preferred Snape!" Harry said which shocked everyone in room who did not know of Dodds' true identity.

He saw everyone's expressions of shock and said "I said almost!"

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old Arithmancy workbooks until midnight, I told Grover, Ron and Hermione that I didn't think Dodds was human. Grover looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." But, Hermione and Ron looked at him like he was crazy.**

Ron nodded in agreement with himself although he didn't actually remember Madam Dodds. Hermione meanwhile was glaring at Harry. "Harry, you shouldn't insult your teachers!" she scolded while the Demigods were all sniggering.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Draco Malfoy snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to.**

Annabeth snorted and shook her head. "Of course it did." She muttered fondly.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Potter," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

Thalia gasped with dramatic sarcasm. "Wow, Kelp Head knows something about Greek Mythology!" the Demigods all sniggered at her look of innocence while Harry mock glared at his cousin.

The magicals were still wondering about the nicknames Harry's friends had for him.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

All the demigods shook their heads in disbelief while Annabeth smacked her boyfriend over the back of the head with a fond "Seaweed Brain."

Hermione meanwhile said with a shake of her head "Honestly, Harry! Kronos was Lord of the Titans not the Gods!"

Harry snorted. "I know now, Mione." He told her. "Believe me I know."

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

Harry snorted. "It makes you wonder how he was able to mistake Zeus for a rock." He said with a snigger along with the other demigods, while Thalia tried to hide hers behind a glare but failed.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"Eew!" the girls all said together while the boys looked green.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

Minerva snorted. "You just summed up a war which lasted who knows how long, in a few sentences." She said with both amusement and pride.

Annabeth kissed him on the cheek. "That's my Seaweed Brain." She said proudly while some of the girls went "Awwe!" at the cuteness while Ginny glared at the girl who had the nerve to kiss her Harry!

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why? You were right." Remus asked confusedly.

Harry shrugged. "They were Malfoy's goons." He answered and all the magicals nodded in understanding while Snape glared at Harry for insulting his Slytherins.

**Behind me, Draco Malfoy mumbled to his two goons, "Like we're going to use this in real life." They snickered stupidly.**

Harry and the other Demigods were snickering as well at the irony.

One of the twins asked confusedly "Why are you guys laughing?" but just got a "You'll see." From them

The magicals groaned. They were beginning to hate hearing that.

**"Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Potter," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Mr. Malfoy's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted!" Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Nico and Thalia sing-songed together.

Hermione meanwhile was still wondering why Mr. Brunner asked that question. It seemed important but for the life of her she couldn't work it out.

**"Busted." Grover and Ron muttered.**

Nico and Thalia paled with one thought in their minds _'I think like Goat Boy!'_

Harry, Annabeth and Grover were smirking at them.

**"Shut up," Draco hissed his face even brighter red than Ron's hair.**

Everyone laughed at the description. Except Snape obviously who glared at them all.

**At least Malfoy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught him saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or maybe Horse ears." Harry said innocently and everyone who knew the truth snickered while Mr. Brunner mock glared at Harry.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, 3 points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld.**

Everyone in the room looked rather green by the end of Mr. Brunner's lecture.

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Madam Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

Ron snorted. "If that's a happy note then my last name is Malfoy." He said making everyone laugh (**when I say 'everyone' or 'all of...' I mean 'except Snape'**).

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

Thalia snorted. "Most boys are doofuses." She said making all of the boys cry "Hey!"

She rolled her eyes saying "I said most!"

**Grover, Hermione, Ron and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Potter."**

**I knew that was coming. I told Grover, Hermione and Ron to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

People nodded in the room because they have seen the same thing in Albus Dumbledore's eyes when they looked into them.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

Hermione frowned. She noticed that the group from the camp – including Harry and even Professor Dumbledore – all looked as though all this did apply in real life. She was beginning to figure something out but the conclusion was coming too seemed impossible.

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Harry Potter."**

**I wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had rarely made above an A in my life here at Hogwarts.**

**Fortunately my dyslexia wasn't as bad as it was at Primary School. Apparently my mum had contacted Professor Dumbledore about it while I was on the train. He'd called me to his office after the Feast and he'd been able to place an enchantment on my glasses to help make it easier for me to read.**

"I don't know if I ever thanked you for that, sir." Harry said to the headmaster.

Albus smiled at him with twinkling eyes and said "Yes, you did, Harry. And you are still welcome."

Snape sneered at the brat. If it were up to him, he would've let the arrogant idiot suffer.

**Although my written work was still as muddled as ever.**

Hermione nodded, remembering the first bit of homework that Harry had asked her to look over for him. Most of it had been rather muddled up except for the Latin words which were written perfectly. This had resulted in Harry admitting to his friends about his Dyslexia and ADHD.

**No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

Mr. Brunner nodded and whispered sadly "I was." It was so quiet that only Albus, who he was sitting next too, heard and patted his old friend on the shoulder.

The man in the wheelchair nodded gratefully before they turned back to the book.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along the street.**

Ginny smiled because that was fun watching the muggles past by on foot.

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across England (and apparently across America as well) had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Molly shuddered in remembrance of the storm. "That was awful. The doors and windows had to be spelled shut several times a day because of the wind. Arthur had to use the floo to get to work instead of apparating to London and walking to Ministry like he normally did." She said and Arthur nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Why don't you just apparated straight to the ministry, normally or floo there?" Lily asked him with honest curiosity.

Arthur shrugged. "I enjoy a daily walk around London. It's peaceful." He told her. "If I'm late then I'll apparated or floo but I enjoy my walks." Lily nodded in understanding.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Wizard crackers. Draco Malfoy was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Madam Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

Harry snorted. "She probably did see, but didn't care." He suspected. Many people were narrowing their eyes at the book, both at what Malfoy was doing and at the mysterious Madam Dodds.

**Grover, Hermione, Ron and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks that couldn't make it elsewhere as my uncle would say.**

Everyone growled at the words of Vernon Dursley. Harry in particular was almost red in anger at the memory of the way those bastards Dursley's would treat his mother.

He felt Annabeth squeeze his hand gently. He looked at her. "You are not a Freak, Harry Potter!" she told him quietly. "You are the best man I have ever known."

Many other people nodded in agreement with Annabeth, while Harry was blushing bright red but with a smile on his face which grew after his lips met Annabeth's in a loving kiss. Thalia couldn't even bring herself to zap them.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius." None of them said anything for a while. Then, when I thought I was going to get some deep philosophical comment from one of them to make me feel better, Ron asked, "Can I have your Chocolate Frog?"**

Everyone burst out laughing. Remus sighed at the mention of Chocolate Frogs and Sirius coughed "Chocolate Addict" getting a glare from the werewolf. The dog Animagus just grinned innocently.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched as a woman asked a taxi driver to take her to Surrey, and thought about my mum's house, not too far from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since she'd come to Hogwarts after my battle with the Basilisk. I wanted so bad to jump onto the Knight Bus or get a taxi myself and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too.**

"Damn right I'd be disappointed." Lily told her son with a nod. "Although I would still be extremely happy to see you." She finished smiling at Harry.

**She'd send me right back to Hogwarts, remind me that I had to try harder. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"The Second Most Evil Weapon in a Woman's Arsenal!" Harry said wisely. All the men in the room nodded in agreement (even Snape). All the women in the room smirked.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Draco Malfoy appeared in front of me with his ugly friends—I guess he'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped his half-eaten lunch on Hermione's lap.**

Growls were heard at Malfoy's actions. Even Snape couldn't help but feel slightly (slightly mind you) disappointed.

**"Oops." He grinned at me with his almost perfect teeth. His face was pale, as if somebody had spray-painted his face with liquid Sugar.**

Everyone was laughing at the image. Fred and George even fell out their seats.

**I tried to stay cool. I had been told a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Hermione's eyes narrowed. There was that suspicion again but her conclusion seemed to be eluding her.

**I don't remember touching him, but the next thing I knew, Malfoy was sitting on his butt in the fountain, screaming, "Potter pushed me!"**

Everyone burst out laughing. Snape glared at Potter once again for blatantly attacking his godson.

**Madam Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Same as Snape." Ron muttered and all the students of the hated Potions Professor nodded in agreement. Said Greasy Git sneered at them all.

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed him—"**

Hermione frowned. In spite of being there to witness it she still didn't understand how he did that.

"Did you do Wandless Magic, Harry?" she asked him as she knew that something similar could be done with an _**Aguamenti **_charm it the caster had enough power. She wouldn't put it past Harry to have that kind of ability.

There was another thought niggling at her consciousness but it kept eluding her.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Madam Dodds was sure poor little Draco was okay, promising to get him a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Madam Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester.**

"She probably was." Nico said calmly. "I bet she hated being around kids."

**"Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month cleaning cauldrons with Snape."**

"NO! NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" The pranksters all shouted is distress.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Ron and Grover yelped in unison. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Harry smiled at Ron and Grover. "Thanks for trying guys." he said they just shrugged with smiles.

**I stared at them, stunned. I couldn't believe they were trying to cover for me.**

"It's what friends do for each other, mate." Ron said. He'd almost gotten used to Harry's belief that he was less important than anyone else.

Madam Dodds scared Grover and Ron to death.

**She glared at them so hard his whiskery chin trembled and Ron looked like he almost wet his pants.**

Fred and George began sniggering while Ron blushed.

"**I don't think so, Messers Underwood and Weasley." She told them.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**They looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, guys," I told them. "Thanks for trying."**

Annabeth kissed Harry on the cheek for being nice. Harry was blushing beetroot red. The twins and Sirius were whistling.

**"Honey," Madam Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

Hermione was getting worried. Something was not right there. Some of the other people were thinking the same thing.

**Draco Malfoy smirked.**

**I gave him my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Everyone who'd witnessed said glare shuddered while Harry smirked at them. Annabeth smacked him upside the head for being creepy.

**Then I turned to face Madam Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

"How did she get there so quickly?" Remus asked with a frown. He knew about Harry being a demigod but didn't know much about what he got up to.

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Remus blinked.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The counsellors at my old schools told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure. I went after Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Ron and Grover. Grover was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Molly turned to Mr. Brunner. "Why weren't you doing anything?" she asked angrily.

The man shrugged. "I didn't notice they were leaving until Harry was mostly in the museum." He told her defensively. "Mr. Underwood told me what happened and I went after them." The man in the wheelchair said momentarily placating the angry mother.

**I looked back up. Madam Dodds had disappeared again. He was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

Remus frowned wondering how he got there so fast even Hermione was wondering the same thing.

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Draco at the gift shop.**

Nico snorted, "I don't think so Harry."

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

Nico gestured to the book see. Harry mock glared at him. Sirius was snickering at his godson.

**I followed him deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to him, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"CONSTANT VIGELLANCE!" Mad-Eye bellowed making everyone jump. They'd forgotten he was there, he was so quiet.

**Madam Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Hermione was frowning something was right. Everyone was looking at each other wondering what was going on.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," he said.**

Ron asked, "Whose us?" But no one answered him

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

Fred, George, Sirius and Remus nodded, "Good don't admit to anything." Sirius said 'wisely'.

**He tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

_Get away with what?_ The Magicals thought while the Demigods rolled their eyes.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

Hermione yelled, "Get the bloody hell out of there." No one said anything about her language they were all thinking the same thing.

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. Then I thought of Quirrell and thought never mind.**

Annabeth squeezed the hand of her boyfriend. He'd told her stories of his adventures at Hogwarts. They always got her worried as hell.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building.**

"What's with the weather?" Bill asked.

**"We are not fools, Harry Potter," Madam Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

Harry looked up at the sky. "Why do I get blamed for stuff?" he asked. The magicals thought it was a rhetorical question but the Demigods knew who he was asking.

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the professors must've found the stash of Zonko's Products and Honeydukes Sweets that I'd been buying from the Weasley Twins and selling them again out of my dorm room.**

Minerva, Molly and Lily all glared at Harry, although Lily was trying not to look too proud of her son. Sirius, Remus, Fred and George had no trouble whatsoever and all grinned at him.

**Or she was another one of those people who still believed that I was behind the whole Chamber of Secrets thing.**

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her robe melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Molly screamed in horror. Her family looked at her in shock. Molly Weasley never swore.

Hermione was sure she'd read about something like that but like before it escaped her.

**Then things got even stranger.**

Ron said, "How the bloody hell can things get any stranger than some sort of demon attacking my best mate?" Harry smiled in thanks. Hermione was so wrapped up in her worries and thoughts that she didn't even scold Ron for his language.

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a muggle pen in his hand.**

"What's a pen going to do?" Fred asked, worry for his 'little brother' clear in his voice. Annabeth smiled and said "That is far more than an ordinary pen." They asked what she meant but no one would say.

**"What ho, Harry!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Madam Dodds lunged at me.**

Hermione and the Weasleys looked at Harry like they thought he'd disappear any second. Harry noticed. "Guys, I'm fine!" he told them with a chuckle but they didn't let up.

Annabeth, even though she knew the outcome of this encounter, was squeezing Harry's hand so hard that if it wasn't for the Curse it would've broken his fingers.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on the Duelling Tournament that one day.**

Harry smiled at the mention of his favourite sword, _Riptide_. Annabeth knew what he was thinking about put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her to hold his girlfriend close.

The Magicals were confused about the sword. Where did it come from they wondered.

**Madam Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in his eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

Snape smirked. It seemed that the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't as brave as everyone thought he was.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"She really needs to drop the 'honey'." Nico said calmly, not at all worried for his cousin. The magicals all looked at him in shock at his nonchalance.

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

Hermione was wide eyed. "Wow Harry. I didn't know that you were a natural with a sword." She said amazed.

The demigods all laughed. "He's the best swordsman in 300 years." Thalia said with a smile while Harry blushed at the compliment.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if he were made of water.**

Annabeth turned to her boyfriend. "Do you always make analogies to water?" she asked him amusedly. Harry thought for a moment and shrugged.

**Hiss! Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

Charlie was confused. "How did she just turn to dust?" he asked. Harry smirked and said "The book should say in a few chapters. Be patient." He told them making everyone groan.

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

Ron asked confusedly, "What happened to sword." Hermione shook her head and said, "Honestly, the sword turned back into the pen Ron. The book said, there was a pen earlier didn't you pay attention." Ron looked sheepish.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. The Twins must've contaminated my lunch with magic mushrooms or something.**

People snorted at the ridiculousness. The Twins attempted to look innocent but failed.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside.**

Annabeth said, "No you didn't Harry," He mocked glared at her.

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head and Hermione was reading with Ron looking over her shoulder. Draco Malfoy was still standing there, soaked from his swim in the fountain, grumbling to his goons. When he saw me, he said, "I hope Madam Kerr whipped your butt."**

Arthur was voicing what everyone else was thinking said, "Who,"

**I said, "Who?"**

Arthur blinked.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

"Why does no one remember Madam Dodds?" Hermione asked. "In fact why don't we remember?"

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Madam Kerr. I asked Malfoy what he was talking about.**

**Draco just sneered, rolled his eyes and turned away.**

**I asked my friends where Madam Dodds was.**

**They said, "Who?" Hermione said, "Who are you talking about Harry? There is no teacher named Madam Dodds here at school." She was looking at me weirdly along with Ron he was just looked at me like I was crazy.**

"Sorry, Harry." Hermione and Ron asked. Harry just waved them off with a smile to show that he had no hard feelings.

**But Grover paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

Hermione looked at Grover. "Wait so you knew what he was talking about?" she asked him.

Grover nodded.

**"Not funny, guys," I told them. "This is serious."**

Sirius said firmly, "No I'm Sirius." People groaned at the horrible pun. Lily slapped her husband upside the head.

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"Seriously, what the hell is up with the weather?" Ron asked, worried for his best friend.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Potter."**

Moody yelled, "Constant Vigilance, don't believe everything that people tell you." People jumped out of their seats forgetting that he was there because he had been silent for a while.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Madam Dodds?"**

"Good question." Bill asked with a nod.

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

Harry glared at the disguised Centaur. "I did not appreciate that, sir." He said.

Mr. Brunner bowed his head and said "I'm truly sorry, Harry."

**"The other chaperone. Madam Dodds. The DADA."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Harry, there is no Madam Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Madam Dodds. Are you feeling all right? Should I take you to Madam Pomfrey when we get back?"**

Dumbledore said "And that is the end of the chapter. Who would like to read next?" he asked. Chiron raised his hand. "I will, Albus." He said before taking the book and turning to the next chapter.

"**Chapter 2: Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death.**


	3. Critics United

Critics united are on my back about this fic. Apparently I'm violating some Rules, who knew?

Anyway until they are sorted out I will be posting this story on Archive of Our Own under the same name. I might even put some other fics on there just to be safe.

I am really sorry about this. I am probably just being paranoid. They might not do anything but better to be safe than sorry.

Again very sorry,

Spike.


End file.
